


в коридоре пусто

by hehearse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Humans, Angst, Gen, M/M, dorm au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: э банч оф конвиниэль релейтед стафф





	1. Chapter 1

В коридоре пусто.  
  


Дэниел правда не хотел захлопывать дверь перед самым его носом, просто так вышло. Гэвин ничего плохого не хотел - даже наоборот. Он пытался помочь - грубо, неуклюже, по-своему, но пытался. Искренне.  
Было даже немного стыдно, потому что Дэниелу не была нужна помощь.  
Точнее, нужна, если верить Люси. Если он хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше.

А он не хотел.

Ему просто любопытно, сколько еще это протянется.  
  
  


На черной лестнице пусто.  
  


Взгляды, которые на него бросал Коннор, немного напрягали, но не замечать их было легче, чем он думал. Достаточно было просто убедить себя, что все это - из-за чувства вины. Чувство вины сильно, его хватило бы, чтобы заставить Коннора оставаться с ним. Его хватило бы, чтобы заставить Коннора говорить “я люблю тебя” на прощание, чтобы сжимать в объятиях сильнее, чем следовало бы. Его хватило бы, чтобы остановить Дэниела еще в дверях.

Хорошо, что Коннора сегодня нет.  
  


На крыше пусто.  
  


Погода была откровенно паршивой, и на самом деле Дэниелу это даже нравилось. Не так смешно, как если бы было солнечно, но… Достаточно той иронии, что есть.

-Только представь, я умираю, а у меня… отличные оценки. Я на бюджете. У меня есть друзья. У меня даже парень есть! - он смеется, но Гэвин хмурится, кусая ногти.

Он не встречается с ним глазами, когда закашливается и наконец выдает хриплым тяжелым голосом:

-Нихуя это не смешно, Дэн. Это пиздец какой-то.

-Может быть.

-Да точно. Дохуя точно.  
  


На улице пусто.  
  


У него и вправду все в порядке - у него есть друзья, парень, хобби. Его семья - по крайней мере Саймон - принимают его таким, какой он есть. У него нет проблем в университете или задолженностей за проживание. Все в порядке. Все в полном порядке.

Дэниел тихо хрипло смеется, пиная стену на лестнице. Остается грязный отпечаток кроссовка. Какая же мерзость.

Саймон старается, он так сильно старается. Он даже звонит - как будто чует.

-Ты как? - телефон глушит звук, внутри связь хуже, и он выходит на балкон.

-Сойдет. Как дома?

-Все в порядке. Ты… все точно нормально? - его голос сочится тревогой. Дэниелу кажется, что сейчас его стошнит, и он улыбается. Улыбку должно быть слышно в голосе.

-Да, Саймон. Все хорошо.

-Гэвин или Коннор были у тебя утром? Я просил их зайти…

-Коннору пришлось уехать, Гэвин заходил пару часов назад.

-Хорошо… - в трубке слышится грохот, и Саймон тихо чертыхается, -Прости, там какой-то погром. Напиши мне вечером, хорошо?

-Хорошо.

 

В голове пусто.  
  


У Гэвина вообще такое эмоциональное лицо - всегда было, с тех самых пор, как они познакомились в детстве. Наверное, будь Дэниел в хоть сколько-то лучшем состоянии, ему бы хватило одного этого выражения лица - как будто его вот-вот стошнит, тоскливое, отчаянное, с темными кругами под лихорадочно бегающими глазами - чтобы не запираться в комнате до самого вечера и не тащиться потом на пятнадцатый этаж. Он наверняка переживает - ходит по комнате Норт кругами, матерится и пинает мебель. Естественно - он же запер их общую на ключ, которого у Гэвина не было.

Предусмотрительно пиздец.

Дэниел выуживает связку ключей и задумчиво пересчитывает.

Отцепляет ключ от комнаты и кладет рядом с телефоном на холодный пол. Хоть что-то.  
  


Везде пусто.  
  


Однажды Гэвин сказал, что они с Коннором похожи - “вы оба блядские лемминги”. Что они одинаково справляются со стрессом и друг с другом - одинаково хуево. Дэниел замечал какие-то звоночки, невнятные, как будто через вату, но у него никогда не хватало энергии сосредоточиться на них. Он пытался, правда пытался, но кончилось все тем, что он просто сидел в четыре утра на кухне в абсолютном одиночестве и пытался вспомнить, как дышать.

Сидеть в четыре утра в абсолютном одиночестве на крыше было также невесело, но чем дольше Дэниел об этом думал, тем больше ему становилось плевать.  
  


Уже больше не любопытно.

 


	2. интерес

Переезд в общежитие был сложным — откуда-то возникли куча бумажек, Саймону отказали селить их в одну комнату и едва-едва согласились на одно здание, родители весь вечер кричали что-то в телефон, и Саймон даже не давал Дэниелу трубку — тот и так все слышал… И успел триста раз пожалеть о том, что поступил сюда. Нужно было поступать в один из затхлых университетов в родном городе, так бы и оставался с родителями, пока Саймон учился бы в приличном университете и в ус не дул.

Ближе к вечеру все наконец наладилось, и их выпустили из комнатки коменданта с аккуратно сложенными бельем и одеялами. Саймон толкнул его плечом уже в лифте, улыбнулся обнадеживающе.

-Все в порядке, вон, всего пять этажей. Мелочи!

Дэниел тупо кивает, пялясь в мигающие кнопки лифта. Всего пять этажей.

Из лифта он выходит спиной, пятится, подтаскивая за собой чемодан, и застывает в коридоре, глядя, как его собственное лицо скрывается за закрывающимися дверьми.

Жуть.

В комнате пусто, соседей еще нет, но они явно уже въехали — на кроватях у окна лежат, кажется, абсолютно одинаковые наборы вещей, у стены стоит потрепанного вида полупустой чемодан, на столе — пачка сигарет. Дэниел вздыхает, перепроверяет на всякий случай номер комнаты и падает на голый матрас свободной кровати.

Всего пять этажей.  
  


Соседи у него оказываются специфическими — по крайней мере, двое из них. Хотя с легкостью можно было бы считать их за одного.  
Первые несколько дней Дэниел так и думал.

Близнецы — «надо же, как повезло» — зовут себя Джерри и продолжают фразы друг за другом, как будто выползли из какого-то стремного фильма ужасов. Вне общежития они больше похожи на нормальных людей — не зеркалят движения друг друга, не говорят в унисон и, кажется, отзываются на разные имена, но Дэниел думает, что это все притворство. И что вести себя как герои фильмов ужасов им нравится.

Третьим соседом оказывается Гэвин. Тот его сначала не узнает — да и не мудрено, они не виделись года четыре, за это время Дэниел стал повыше, похудел, помрачнел… Да и Гэвин обзавелся щетиной, синяками под глазами в цвет его шарфа и привычкой использовать мат вместо знаков препинания. Они кружили вокруг друг друга пару недель, пока Гэвину не надоело и он просто завалился на чужую кровать, начав рассказывать о том, как прошли последние четыре года, о том, как Джерри его пугают до чертиков по ночам, и что Дэниел выглядит так, будто его вызвал какой-то некромант из патологоанатомов.

Дэниелу так даже проще — упасть в знакомую манеру общения, знакомого человека и притвориться, будто они и не разъезжались вовсе.  
Поначалу немного неловко, странно — натыкаться на незнакомые привычки, появления которых не помнишь, на изменившиеся интересы, но они справляются — Гэвин, грубо топчущийся по собственным границам и позволяющий Дэниелу пробовать, куда и насколько можно зайти, помогает.

Они практически старые друзья уже буквально через месяц.

Потом случается Коннор.  
  


Коннор не дает топтаться по своим границам, но очень мягко — почти как будто ты сам не хочешь этого делать. Это непривычно, но интересно.

Гэвину это не нравится.

Коннор — одногруппник Гэвина. Они встречаются на каких-то посиделках на шестом этаже, и когда Кара втаскивает его в комнату, он неловко улыбается, здороваясь со всеми.

Он прибивается к Гэвину, как самому знакомому из компании, и, как следствие, оказывается рядом с Дэниелом. Гэвин недовольно хмурится, кусает губы, но ничего не говорит, и тогда говорить начинает Дэниел.  
Коннор интересный — невнятный, ускользающий, будто у него и личности-то нет. Чем дольше они говорят, тем больше каждая его реплика похожа на Дэниела. Это даже зачаровывает, то, как он ловит черты и как быстро перестраивается, когда в разговор вмешивается Гэвин. Дэниелу все интереснее. Хочется посмотреть, что там внутри.

Интерес со временем не гаснет, становится только сильнее.  
  


За месяц Дэниел так ничего и не узнает о Конноре. Они общаются каждый день, любопытство горит все ярче, но бестолку — Коннор то ли ускользает из рук, то ли распыляется, заполняет все доступное пространство, и так и не понятно, что он такое. Дэниел знает, как звали его собаку в детстве, как относится к нему профессор зарубежной литературы, какие шутки ему нравятся, но не понимает, где кончаются в нем все остальные и начинается он сам.

Почему-то Дэниела цепляет.

Гэвин все больше недоволен. Он чаще молчит, угрюмо тыкается носом в стену, падая на кровать после пар.

Это задевает, но интерес жжет изнутри, и Дэниел не может отказаться.  
  


Саймон старается заглядывать как можно чаще, но Дэниел и сам видит, как постепенно у Саймона появляются новые друзья, знакомства. Он даже начинает встречаться — почему-то с рыжей девицей с этажа под ними. Это длится пару месяцев, они расстаются, и Дэниел вздыхает с облегчением — у них с девицей — Норт — все равно были странные отношения, а так ему не придется делать счастливое лицо, когда они встречаются в коридоре.  
Саймон снова начинает появляться у него чаще, но ненадолго — на этот раз парень. Из их же компании. Он Дэниелу нравится гораздо больше Норт, и он почти смиряется с тем, что Саймон пропадает на его этаже.  
К тому же его занимает Коннор — все еще закрытый, по будто потихоньку поддающийся.

Он тихий — если внимательно не вглядываться, и не заметишь, — но чем-то похож на самого Дэниела. Они говорят чаще, и он чаще шутит, заговаривает первым. Ощущения просто волшебные, но чередуются с резкими упадками. Дэниел готов на такую цену, если подъемы будут такими же мощными. Гэвин, кажется, смиряется. Они курят на балконе пару раз в неделю, иногда к ним даже присоединяется Коннор, и Гэвин угрюмо сторонится, давая ему встать рядом с Дэниелом. Коннор не курит, просто стоит рядом и молчит, но это все равно приятно.

Уже в комнате у себя Гэвин тихо спрашивает, нравится ли Дэниелу Коннор, и Дэниел не уверен, как ответить.

Кажется?

Наверное?

Он интересный?

Он молчит, не отвечая, и Гэвин фыркает, отворачиваясь к стене.  
  


Как-то незаметно Гэвин прекращает курить с ним по ночам — чаще высовывается в окна кухни, прямо пока готовит, и огрызается на соседей. Коннор не прекращает — они молча стоят рядом, и Дэниелу почти приятно — если бы только отсутствие Гэвина не холодило хребет.

Как-то незаметно вечера на балконе начинают кончаться поцелуями, и Дэниелу кажется, что он каждый раз чуть лучше понимает, что Коннор такое.

Как-то незаметно спады становятся все хуже. Он запирается в комнате раз пять, и после второго раза Гэвин кричит в запертую дверь, что Дэниел заебал, а он, видимо, должен спать под дверью.

Дэниел отпирает только на утро. Разумеется, Гэвина нет. Джерри возвращаются от Ральфа и смотрят на него испуганно, зажато.

Они не разговаривают неделю — и это при том, что спят друг напротив друга.

Джерри ходят по комнате буквально на цыпочках.

Кажется, Кара и Норт узнают об этом — косятся на него странно, прекращают улыбаться. Саймон не знает — он по прежнему далекий, теплый и не-свой. Коннор гладит его плечи и говорит, что все наладится.  
  


Не налаживается.

Гэвин спит большую часть времени, пропадает куда-то по вечерам. Коннор говорит, что не видит его на парах — только пару раз видел, как он что-то агрессивно доказывал Каре в коридоре перед потоковой лекцией.

Интерес горит уже ровным, спокойным огнем, и Дэниел начинает нервничать. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Он ждет момента, чтобы поговорить, но границы становятся слишком высокими — за них уже не ступить. Он обороняется. Хуже, чем после переезда.

Гэвин смотрит на него исподлобья, сидя напротив. У Дэниела в голове щелкает.

Это же очень просто решается.

Нужно было догадаться.  
  


Когда он предлагает это, Коннор смотрит на него странно, выдирает ладони из его рук, отворачивается.

Молчит очень долго. Дэниел давно докурил и просто стоит рядом, смотря на его напряженную спину. В голове блаженно пусто, и когда Коннор поворачивается назад, кусает губы, в голове начинает звенеть.

Он соглашается.  
  


Гэвин смотрит на него, как на помешанного, рвет руки, но Дэниел держит крепко.

-Мы все продумали.

-Вы оба ебанулись!

-Нет, все правда продумано. Честно. Это же просто, Гэв, так будет лучше…

-А еще проще будет, если вы оба нахуй сходите!

Коннор за его спиной хмурится, сжимая кулаки.

-Гэвин, я те ⃝ ⃝ ⃝ ⃝ ⃝ ⃝ ⃝.

У него самого в ушах звенит, слова застревают в горле комками. Гэвин бледнеет, открывает рот. Закрывает рот.

Коннор за его спиной кивает.

Пора.

 


	3. No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t see a reason, never had a reason   
> to keep on breathing, with nothing to believe in

Плитка мерзко холодила кожу, и он нервно одернул липнущие к ногам штаны, прижимаясь к влажному бортику ванной грудью. Руки по локоть в воде, но человек в ванной отбивается, брыкается — едва-едва, но достаточно, чтобы Гэвин то и дело больно стукался локтями и грудью.

-Пожалуйста…

-Проваливай!

Гэвин зло выдохнул, с трудом сдерживая волну раздражения — оно то и дело подкатывало к горлу. Сейчас не время, худшего момента беситься и не придумаешь.

-Если ты не вылезешь, будет плохо. Всем.

-Да плевать мне!

Гэвин зло щерится на выскальзывающие из рук чужие кисти, опирается на бортик обеими руками. Тело в ванной медленно, сонно моргает, жует губы, сжимаясь в себя, пачкая собственную толстовку. Уродливые темные пятна расплываются под запястьями. Мерзость.

-Так ты точно ничего не исправишь! Думаешь, я не в курсе, каково это? Да, блять, я не догадался, но я не ебаный телепат!

Тело подгребает руками, усаживаясь прямее, и жалко, криво улыбается, задирая голову. По подбородку стекает кровь — нос разбит о бортик минут пять назад, когда Гэвин только подскочил к ванне, выбил из рук нож.

Он молчит, и Гэвин сам не знает, что сказать. Уже он сам сползает на пол, старательно не глядя на воду, на собственные промокшие рукава и лужи на полу под ванной.

Удивительно, что соседи снизу еще не начали ломиться в квартиру — наверняка их дома нет, вот и не заметили еще. Или все не так уж и плохо.

Они сидят в тишине минут пять, а может, и все полчаса — звук капель, разбивающихся о поверхность воды, сбивает ощущение времени, и вскоре Гэвин совсем не соображает, как долго они пробыли в ванной. Штаны и рукава все еще мерзко, холодно липнут к коже, и он все же стаскивает кофту, оставаясь в футболке.

Холодно.

-Как думаешь… — голос тихий, жалкий, и Гэвин даже не поднимает голову, чтобы ответить. Тело начинает снова, хрипло кашляя между словами, -Как думаешь, он разозлится?

Он молчит, обдумывая. Разозлится — конечно, тут сомнений нет. Вопрос в том, насколько разозлится. Вышвырнет обоих из дома, чтобы глаза его их не видели? Или просто не будет разговаривать с ними неделями, игнорировать их существование так, как только он сам умеет — вежливо, аккуратно, просто вырезав их личности из собственного поля зрения, но позволяя существовать рядом?

Гэвин вздрагивает всем телом. Звучит отвратительно. Нужно было задержаться на работе, опоздать, не прийти сегодня домой в принципе. Позволить этому случиться.

Вода в ванной плещет, заливая за край, тело поднимается, тянется к нему. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться, и вздрагивает всем телом от холодных мокрых рук на плечах.

Футболка промокает тут же, и по хребту пробегают мурашки.

-Если я извинюсь, что-нибудь изменится?

-Сомневаюсь.

Возможно, он не будет злиться. Может, он расстроится, и это, пожалуй, гораздо хуже злости. Если со злостью Гэвин давно умел справляться — игнорировать в ответ, кричать, злиться тоже, смеяться, то с грустью было гораздо сложнее. Чужое печальное разочарование душило не хуже ваты, набитой в горло.

Лучше уж пускай злится.  
  


Поначалу они почти не общались — это было слишком странно, непривычно, и Гэвину казалось, будто он попал в какое-то шоу розыгрышей, и вот-вот из дверей вывалится ведущий в блестящем аляповатом костюме в окружении людей с камерами и заявит, что он, Гэвин, поучаствовал в шоу «Разыграй соседа» и выиграл феррари и поездку на Мальдивы. Или наоборот, проиграл, и билеты на Мальдивы отправляются к их соседям снизу — просто так, как жест доброй воли.  
  


Ведущий в блестках не появился ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Гэвин начинал злиться — или продолжал, он не был уверен. Его выводило из себя все, просто все. Правильно говорят, что если не нравится человек, то минусы в нем найдутся — стоит просто захотеть. Он не срывался, нет — не все так плохо — но злость собиралась в горле тугим комом, отравляла воздух вокруг. Гэвин жалел, что не съехал еще пару лет назад, сразу же, как появилась возможность. Появившееся в квартире новое, чужое тело раздражало, и Гэвин упорно не понимал, зачем оно здесь.  
  


-Ты злишься, — не вопрос, утверждение. Гэвин согласно кивает, не поднимая головы, и мокрые руки на плечах мерзко сжимаются. Гэвин не уверен, правда ли ему неприятно, или это сила привычки, рефлекс.

-Прости.

-Не-а.

-Помоги… обработать это все?

Пауза, Гэвин молчит, собираясь с духом. Отказать бы. Покончить с этим всем. Он поднимает наконец голову. Дэниел смотрит на него круглыми, почти стеклянными глазами, и морщится болезненно, будто его сейчас стошнит. Жалко.

-…Конечно. Вылезай из ванны.

 


End file.
